


Bedtime Baby

by Lady_westfall



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Future Daughter - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_westfall/pseuds/Lady_westfall
Summary: The war is over. Its been a couple of years. Chaol Westfall is taking care of his daughter, she is scared of thunder and he helps her fall asleep.





	Bedtime Baby

It was the middle of the night, and Chaol's wife was sleeping over at Aelin's room with the other girls, leaving him to take care of his 2 year old daughter, Josephina. 

He gently laid in bed, the sound of rain and thunder rocking him to sleep.

In the other room, all he could hear was silence. Josie was probably already sleeping.

A couple of minutes pass and he hears his door open, must be Yrene who probably forgot something. He hears silent and rushed steps, then feels the bed move as someone climes in. Instead of feeling Yrene's usual touch he felt a smaller hand shake his shoulder.

"Daddy, daddy are you awake?" He turns around and sees beautiful golden eyes looking at him. Josie was sitting on the bed holding her favorite stuffed animal that her uncle Dorian gave her. 

"Im up baby girl," he sits up and ask her,"whats wrong?"

"I cant sleep, I'm scared," she points outside, where the thunder is getting louder.

"Oh come here, princess," he pats a spot in the bed next to him, Josie quickly lays down where he patted the bed. He covers her with the blanket, keeping her warm from the cold.

"Better my little lady?" She nods. 

He lays back down, holding his daughter in his arms. To help her fall asleep, he murmurs to her the story of a Healer and Lord who fell in love, and then later went to war and survived with each others love. 

She slowly fell asleep. He gave her a gentle goodnight kiss on her head.

Chaol later fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

How? How did he get so lucky to have a wife like Yrene and an amazing daughter like Josie? As he fell asleep, he sent a thank you to whichever gods sent Yrene and Josie into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my wattpad


End file.
